Overprotective Father
by Acetonperoxid
Summary: Mariku and Malik have a 16-year-old daughter and Mariku isn't happy about her wish to go to a party. And then she brings home a boyfriend too. No, Mariku isn't happy at all. Bronzeshipping. Own characters. I write silly things.


Overprotective Father

"No," said Mariku determined, and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at his daughter with a serious expression. She pressed her lips together disapprovingly, the same way Malik always did. At the moment, she looked more like him than ever.

"But Daddy!" Layla stamped her foot on the floor. A reaction she definitely had from Malik.

"I said no. End of discussion."

"But everyone is going to the party!"

"You won't," objected Mariku. Why was it so difficult to have a child? Couldn't she be six years old again? At that time there weren't any discussions.

"Why not?"

"There are guys!" With that, the issue was settled for Mariku. He wouldn't let his daughter anywhere near those pubescent teenagers. No one was good enough for his daughter. Just the thought of one of those bastards touching his daughter made him angry. He knew exactly what guys this age were thinking, after all, he himself had once been one. Mariku turned away. It was exhausting to argue with Layla, because she was as stubborn as Malik and he knew that the matter was not yet settled. Moreover, he was always the bad guy, who said 'No'. Malik stayed out of the discussions and wasn't much of a help.

"Daddy!" Layla shouted behind him, and then looked to Malik for help. "Dad."

Malik sighed and looked up from his work. "I can't allow it."

"But you could talk to him. Please." Her voice sounded whiny and she pouted.

Malik looked at her for a while. He didn't want to stab Mariku in the back, but he also knew that he exaggerated his care. He wasn't comfortable with Layla going to this party either, but she was young and needed the social bonds with her friends. They couldn't completely encapsulate her, even if Mariku would like to do.

"Okay," sighed Malik and his daughter embraced him effusively.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She kissed his cheek. Malik closed his laptop and stood up to speak with Mariku.

"Don't tell me that you've allied with her," Mariku said, without turning around. He stood in the bedroom and didn't seem to know what he wanted here.

"It's just a party."

"But there are boys, and there is alcohol!" Why couldn't Malik understand him?

"She's growing up."

"No. Not yet. Not before I'm dead!" The thought of his little girl becoming a woman scared him.

Malik chuckled and wrapped his arms around Mariku. He rested his head on his back. "We weren't innocent at 16."

"Yes, exactly!" Mariku cried desperately. "And now the children are even worse. Anything could happen! She is way too young."

"We had already had sex at 16."

Mariku grimaced. Just the thought of it was already horrifying. "Then she has to marry the guy." Malik laughed and kissed Mariku's neck. Mariku sighed and leaned back slightly. "I'm a lousy father."

Malik rolled his eyes. Not this again. "You are a wonderful father." They had this conversation already a dozens of times in the past 16 years.

"I want to lock her in."

"I know."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Of course," Malik said, running his hands over Mariku's belly. "But I also know that she is a strong girl. Remember, she broke a guy's nose last summer, because he was pissing her off."

Mariku grinned. "That was a good punch. I am very proud of her."

Malik smiled. "She can go to the party." Mariku gritted his teeth. "Only until midnight and then you pick her up, how does that sound?" Mariku grumbled. "And in the meantime," Malik's hands moved lower, between the legs of his friend, "we'll have a nice evening."

Mariku grinned slightly. "Alright."

* * *

Layla flung her arms around Mariku's neck and kissed him on the cheek several times. "Thanks Daddy!"

"But at midnight, I'll pick you up," said Mariku strictly and put his arms around Layla. He still didn't want to let her go. "And don't drink too much. I will make a scene in front of all your friends if you do, do you understand?" Malik smiled. Mariku always worried that he was a bad father. All these years he told himself that over and over again, but he did everything for Layla. In Malik's eyes, he was a great father, though terribly overprotective. "And don't take any shit of the guys. Men are assholes, don't ever forget that. Break their noses if they try anything stupid, yes?"

Layla laughed and clenched her fists. "Just as you showed me." She punched into the air. Mariku stroked her head; a faint smile on his lips. "I have to get changed!" Joyfully she ran in her room and Mariku gazed after her sniveling.

Malik stroked his cheek and leaned forward to kiss Mariku. Mariku wrapped his arms around Malik and hugged him. "I still don't agree," he murmured against Malik's lips.

"I'll make sure, that you don't regret this evening," Malik said softly, letting his hands ran down Mariku's chest. His fingers glided along his waistband. With joy he noticed the shudder that went through Mariku. He slid his hand under his shirt and pushed it slightly upwards.

"We are not alone," whispered Mariku and stroked Malik's back.

"You're right." Malik withdrew his hands and stepped back. Mariku made a pained sound. "Don't complain; it's your own fault." He kissed him smiling. "I'll cook something delicious for us tonight, okay?"

"I would rather eat you tonight." He grinned, hugged Malik again and kissed his temple.

* * *

"You're not going out looking like this!" Mariku immediately said, as his gaze fell on his daughter. She was wearing tight-fitting jeans, a top with a light jacket and high-heels. "Where did you even get those shoes?" Layla pressed her lips together offended. She shifted uneasily from one foot to the other and seemed suddenly very uncomfortable in her clothes.

"You look wonderful," Malik said. He tugged at the collar of her jacket and brushed aside lint. "You look fantastic. You'll make all the guys crazy." He winked at her and Layla giggled. Her tense posture eased.

"She's not going out like this!" Mariku said angry.

"Oh, yes, she is!" Malik disagreed cheerfully. "Go to the car; I'll drive you to the party."

Mariku stared incredulously at his friend. "You can't allow that!"

"Oh yes, I can, and you should say how pretty she looks, rather than to behave like an idiot."

Mariku gestured helplessly with his hands. "But those shoes," he wailed.

Malik kissed him. "She's going to a party. She has to look stunning."

"But, but," he looked at him helplessly, "the guys!"

"It's only her classmates." Malik kissed him again. "And you've checked them all."

"Maybe I should take her."

"No, you stay here, make yourself comfortable, and the next few hours we are all alone."

Mariku sighed, put his head on Malik's shoulder and rubbed their cheeks together. "A child is really tiring," he whispered.

* * *

As Malik came back home, Mariku lay on the couch, his hands on his face. "I can't relax." Malik laughed. The last time he had seen Mariku like this, Layla had left for a school trip for a few days. He had driven him crazy three days long. Sometimes Mariku was really exaggerating with his care.

"It's just a little party," Malik tried to calm him down. "And all her friends are there. There are more girls than guys." He sat down beside him on the couch.  
"Really?" Mariku took his hands from his face and sat up.  
"Really. You have nothing to worry about." Malik began to kiss Mariku's face, his temple, further to his cheek and down his neck. He sucked gently on the thin skin and let his fingers ran among Mariku's shirt.

"I'm not in the mood."

"I'll get you in the mood," Malik muttered.

"Aren't you worried?"

Malik let go of his friend. "A little bit," he admitted, "but you are overexaggerating. We were on countless parties."

"Yes, and they usually ended with a total crash."

"But we always woke up next to each other." Malik smiled.

"I don't want her to wake up next to anyone," said Mariku horrified and made Malik laugh.

"The poor boy she will bring home one day. I'm already sorry for him."

"She's not allowed to bring anyone home!"

"Daddy's little girl," Malik laughed and snuggled up to his friend.

"So what? I have to protect her." He put an arm around Malik.

"And you do that very well."

"Sometimes I'm not sure if you're making fun of me or not."

Malik reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd never do that. So what now? Would you rather sit here and make yourself crazy or...?" He pushed his shirt up and Mariku's gaze wandered over the bare skin.

"More girls, you say?" He leaned over and pressed Malik onto the couch. "And not so many boys?" He kissed his belly and pushed the fabric up. "Only a small party?" He unbuttoned Malik's pants. "I'll pick her up in a few hours."

* * *

Satisfied smiling Malik watched as Mariku got dressed. At least he had distracted him for a while and it had become a beautiful evening at last.  
Mariku rushed out of the apartment to pick up his daughter. The restlessness returned and he hoped that she was fine.

As he drove up to the house of her friend, Layla was already standing at the front door and chatted with a boy. Mariku narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Layla laughed and touched his arm. Mariku impatiently pressed the horn. His daughter winced, and then she turned around and waved at him. She said something to the boy, laughed and ran to the car. Smiling, she plopped down on the passenger seat. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkling. "Who was that?" Mariku asked immediately.

"Just a classmate." She fanned herself air.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Daddy," she laughed. "No, he's not."

"But he likes you."

"Maybe." She grinned and looked just like Malik.

"I don't like him," said Mariku grimly and started the car. "He's not good enough for you."

"That's right. In addition, all the boys in my class are afraid of you."

"Good." Mariku couldn't prevent a small smile. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes! It was super funny. I'm so glad I was there." She shifted excited on the seat. The experiences of the evening gushed out of her and Mariku smiled. It made him happy that his daughter had fun and he was relieved that nothing had happened to her. "But now I'm really looking forward to my bed." Layla yawned to emphasize at her words.

* * *

Malik clung to Mariku when he climbed back into bed. "See, I told you, there was nothing to worry about."

"Yes, you said it," sighed Mariku and put his arms around Malik. "But I'm feeling a thousand times better now that she's back home." They kissed.

"Me too," Malik whispered and let his hand slide in Mariku's shorts. "Ready for another round?"

* * *

"Dad?" Layla stood at the door to Malik's office and shifted uncertainly from one foot to the other.

"Yes, my dear?" Malik didn't look up from his laptop, watching his daughter only from the corner of his eye.

"Do you have time?"

Malik closed the laptop and gave Layla a smile. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

Layla pushed a chair up to Malik's desk and sat down. She took a deep breath. "I've got a boyfriend maybe," she said in a low voice and with downcast eyes.

"Only maybe?" Malik asked. He saw Mariku already freak out. The poor boy.

She shifted her weight uneasily. "For sure."

"That's nice."

"But Daddy will freak out," she said urgently. She really seemed to fear Mariku's respond and Malik could well understand.

"Yes, that's for sure." Malik put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "But we'll manage it." He smiled at her encouragingly. "Tell me about him." He sat up straighter. "I want to know everything."

"He's new to the school and really sweet." She smiled broadly as she spoke about him and Malik saw the glint in her eyes. She was totally in love. "He looks real good, but he is also charming and attentive and funny. We always go home together. Well, until we reach the crossroad at least." She rubbed her feet together, something Mariku did too when he was excited. "I would like to go out with him, but Daddy says definitely no."

"What's his name?"

"Takeru."

"How about we invite Takeru for dinner? Your father won't let you go out with him if he hasn't talked to him before."

Layla looked at him worried. "He will definitely scare him."

"I'd warn Takeru," Malik said with a grin. He stroked her cheek.

Layla hugged him. "I'm scared," she mumbled.

Malik returned her hug. "You don't have to. I'll tell Mariku." He kissed her temple. "We'll manage that."

* * *

"Oh Malik," Mariku gasped and leaned back relaxed while Malik kissed his way up. He sat down on Mariku's lap and snuggled up to him. "You're the best." Mariku stroked his hair.

"I know," Malik said, grinning. He kissed along Mariku's jaw, while Mariku stroked his back. "On Friday Layla's boyfriend comes over for dinner by the way."

"Hmm," was Mariku's only respond. As he wanted to kiss Malik, his eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Layla's boyfriend is coming over for dinner," Malik repeated casually.

Mariku stared at Malik in horror. "Her BOYFRIEND?"

"Yes, I haven't seen him myself yet. I'm really looking forward to it."

"No, no, no!" Mariku wanted to get up and confront his daughter, but Malik stopped him and pulled him back onto the bed. "She's not allowed to have a boyfriend!"

"That's not for you to decide," objected Malik.

"He just wants to fuck her! No one fucks my daughter!"

"You don't even know him."

"Men are all the same!"

"After what she has told me, he really is a very nice guy."

"Why did she tell you about him and not me?"

Malik looked at Mariku with raised eyebrows. "Because you're totally freaking out right now?" He put his arms around him. "Layla is really afraid of your reaction."

"I just don't want that someone is breaking her heart," said Mariku and hugged Malik tightly.

"That's part of being in love."

"I'll break every bone in the body of this guy, if she only sheds one tear because of him."

Malik smiled. "Be nice to him."

"I can't promise that." Mariku stared at the ceiling, while Malik kissed his chest. A boyfriend. Why? Couldn't she wait until he was dead? He was afraid for his little girl. She was too young for a boyfriend. Mariku sighed and pulled Malik into his arms. Malik made a surprised sound as Mariku hugged him and buried his face in his neck. He smiled and stroked Mariku through his hair. His poor, poor Mariku.

* * *

With open mouths Malik and Mariku stared at Takeru, who felt visibly uncomfortable under their gaze. "What's your name, boy?" Mariku asked.

"Takeru Cain." Restless, he stroked through his short white hair. His dark brown eyes watched Layla who just shrugged her shoulders and was just as confused as him.

Mariku eyes narrowed to slits. "Who are your parents?"

"Bakura and Ryou."

Mariku took a deep breath. He shot a "This is your entire fault"-look at Malik. Without another word, he walked past them, out of the apartment and slammed the door. Malik put his hand on his forehead. This really couldn't be true. Millions of people lived in this city and Layla's friend happened to be Bakura's son. An angry cry was heard from outside.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Layla asked cautiously.

Malik looked at her; a wry smile on his lips. "A long story." He looked at Takeru, who was the spitting image of Bakura, except for the short hair. That Mariku had not thrown him out immediately was like a miracle. He had hoped it would not be too difficult to convince Mariku of Layla's friend, but it was just as good as impossible now.

Mariku slammed the door again as he came back. Furious, he looked at Takeru and pointed his finger at him. "I have to talk to your parents right now!"

"I can give you our phone number." Takeru felt intimidated by Mariku. His hands trembled as he wrote down the phone number and avoided looking at him directly. Normally Malik would have advised Layla's friend to be more confident, but in this case, it was good that Takeru was more cautious.

"Let us go to the kitchen in the meantime," Malik said, smiled at Takeru, who returned it carefully. His resemblance to Bakura was really frightening, but when he smiled, he looked more like Ryou. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Um, yes." He looked at Malik nervously. "It's nice to meet you. Ah!" He held out a bottle of wine. "A small present."

Malik took the bottle from him. "Thank you, that's very nice of you. Come on, you two."

"Bakura, you bastard!" Mariku screamed. "Oh... hi Ryou, it's Mariku. Can I talk to Bakura?" He waited a moment. "Thank you." He walked restlessly up and down in the living room. "Bakura, you bastard! If your brat hurts my daughter, I'll act on my threat back then and kill you, do you understand me?"

Malik closed the kitchen door and Mariku's voice got muffled. "You know my parents?" Takeru asked timidly.

"Yes," Malik said, and sighed. "Back when we were teenagers, we were friends." They had lost contact with Ryou and Bakura after school. They had taken a different path. Malik had always been good friends with them; much to Mariku's chagrin, who didn't get along with Bakura at all. Just because Bakura had once hit on him. Even after Bakura and Ryou became lovers Mariku had never forgiven him. Malik smiled. He could be really sweet when he was jealous. "Don't be uninhibited by Mariku. He just had a small quarrel with Bakura."

"I'll try." Takeru laughed sheepishly.

"He's actually very sweet." Layla smiled at him and grabbed his hand. Takeru smiled back. He seemed more relaxed and ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

Angry, Mariku looked at Takeru when he came into the kitchen. His eyes narrowed as he saw that he was holding hands with his daughter. Takeru wanted to withdraw his hand, but Layla held his hand tight and squeezed it encouragingly. "Watch out, boy," Mariku snapped and sat next to Malik.

"Daddy!"  
"Mariku!"

Mariku wasn't deterred. Again he pointed his finger at Takeru. "I hope for your sake, you are more like Ryou. If you break her heart..." He winced as Malik kicked him under the table.

"Pull yourself together," he hissed at him.

"I don't need a second Bakura, who's hitting on anything, he shouldn't hit on."

Malik rolled his eyes. "It was 20 years ago."

"That doesn't matter!"

Malik looked at the two youths, then he stood up and grabbed Mariku's arm. "Excuse us." He dragged Mariku with him out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. "Mariku don't act like a teenager!"

"He's not good enough for her! Not with that father!"

"You're ridiculous!"

"I'm glad you have apparently no problem with it that Bakura had hit on you."

Malik couldn't believe that, after 20 years, they had to discuss this matter again. "Yes, he has done it and I had rejected him and as far as I know, you've broken two of his ribs and an arm."

"He deserved it!"

"But his boy has nothing to do with it!"

"What if he's just like him?"

"Then Layla will break two of his ribs and arm." They stared at each other angrily until Mariku finally looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Please." Malik kissed him briefly. "It's her first boyfriend and she really likes him, don't ruin it."

"I'll try," muttered Mariku.

* * *

Layla buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Takeru put an arm around her. "It's my fault."

"But that's so very embarrassing." She looked at him. "I knew that daddy isn't happy about me having a boyfriend, but I didn't think he would freak out like that." She sighed and leaned against Takeru.  
He stroked through her hair. "It's just because my father is an idiot."

"Mine is an idiot too."

"Watch your mouth, young lady."

Layla and Takeru separated immediately. "Daddy," Layla began, but stopped when she saw the smile on his face. He stroked her head and sat down opposite of Takeru. His face was serious as he looked at the boy.  
"Make no mistakes and I won't break your bones, okay?"

"Promise." Takeru returned Mariku's grin carefully.

The dinner was peacefully at last. Of course Mariku asked about every detail of Takeru's life. Malik kicked him under the table several times, but that didn't deter Mariku. However, Takeru mastered the interrogation with flying colors and no matter how hard Mariku tried, he couldn't find a flaw. Except that his father was Bakura.

* * *

Grumbling Mariku fell into bed. "You see, he really is a nice young man. I have a good feeling about him," Malik said as he picked up the clothes Mariku simply had dropped to the floor.

"I don't," grumbled Mariku.

"You just don't want to admit it."

"He's not good enough for her."

"He is a good student, plays in the school baseball team and he wants to study medicine. Layla is his first girlfriend; he had never had sex before and has promised to take things slow. What's your problem with him?"

"Bakura."

Malik rolled his eyes as he lay down beside Mariku. "You're so stubborn, it's unbelievable." He turned over on his stomach and clung to Mariku. "Don't ruin the first relationship of our daughter, just because you have problems with the boy's father."

"Yes, all right. I'll be a good daddy."

* * *

Layla went humming through the apartment. Soon it was time for her first real date with Takeru and she could barely wait to see him again. Mariku had arranged to some extent with the fact that his daughter had a boyfriend now; although, he didn't want to talk about it.

"Don't take any shit from him."

"No, daddy," Layla replied, rolling her eyes slightly. Through the whole day he had given her all sorts of advice and told her to be careful.

"Don't do anything, you don't want to do."

She grinned. "Certainly not."

Mariku knew this grin just too well from himself. "Don't do anything I wouldn't want you to do!"

"Yes, daddy."

"You better be glad that Takeru is not like you," Malik intervened. He lay on the couch, reading through a magazine. "You fucked me before the first date."

"That was different," objected Mariku. "We are still together after all." Layla giggled. She found the little squabbles between her fathers cute. As a child she had always cried when they had quarreled, but now she knew that this was just how their relationship was. They loved each other no less. "No sex before marriage!"

"For sure, Daddy." It rang at the door. "Ah, he's there." Layla stretched and kissed Mariku on the cheek. "See you later."

"Have fun, my dear," Malik said without looking up. Mariku followed her to the door and scowled, as Layla greeted Takeru with a kiss.

"Bring her home on time."

"Of course," Takeru replied without taking his eyes from Layla. Holding hands, they left and Mariku watched them, until they were out of sight. Sighing, he closed the door.

He returned to Malik to the living room and sat down beside him on the couch. Malik put his feet in Mariku's lap. "He's a good boy," Malik said to reassure his friend. He knew that Mariku was worried again.

Mariku began to massage Malik's feet to distract himself. "I know." Malik smiled. It was the first time that Mariku admitted that Takeru was not so bad after all. Takeru was more like Ryou than Bakura. "I'm going to follow them." He pushed Malik's feet off his lap and stood up.

"Mariku! No, you stay here!"

"No, I'm going." Malik rolled his eyes. This damn pighead. "You can't stop me."

Malik jumped up. "Then I'll come with you." He wanted to prevent that Mariku interfered. "And we stay in the background." He linked arms with Mariku. "If we can find them tough." Layla and Takeru had gone to the Cherry Blossom Festival and Malik didn't believe that they were easy to find.

But Mariku seemed to have a sensor for his daughter. They found them without problems and Malik was much more convinced that he was the rather poor father. Lively Layla told Takeru a story and he hung on her every word. They laughed. Malik clung to Mariku and smiled. "You see, they look really happy."

"Hmph." Mariku dragged Malik with him.

"How long do you want to spy on them?"

"As long as necessary."

"You're acting like a mother hen."

"That's not true!"

Malik kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, it is." Mariku looked grim and Malik chuckled.

To watch his daughter made Malik nostalgic. He still remembered the many times he had spent with Mariku on the Cherry Blossom Festival. Not all of them had taken a good end. But in the end, they had worked it out somehow. He looked at Mariku, who had fixed his eyes on Layla and seemed to perceive nothing else.

Takeru bought Layla a candied apple, and when she kissed him on the cheek in thanks Mariku's body tensed. Malik stroked his arm soothingly. It was amazing how Mariku had developed. He would never forget Mariku's face when he told him that he would become a father. He had been so shocked and Malik had been really afraid, he would freak out, but he had only taken him in his arms without saying anything. Mariku had had more panic than himself and the first time with the baby was really difficult. Malik had often had the feeling it drove them further and further apart, but it was the opposite.

Mariku suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him aside. Malik raised his eyebrows in surprise and started to say something, but Mariku put his finger to his lips. He peered around the corner of a food stall and only now noticed Malik that they were almost at the edge of the festival.

Layla and Takeru stood beneath one of the many cherry trees. They talked quietly, and then Takeru leaned forward and kissed Layla. Layla put her arms around him and he held her close.  
Malik immediately reached for Mariku's arm and held him tight. He wouldn't let Mariku disturb them.  
"That bastard," complained Mariku and Malik rolled his eyes. "I told you, he just wants to fuck her."

"Mariku please, they are a couple. Couples do such things!"

"Not with my daughter!"

Malik sighed annoyed. "May I remind you of what we have already done at this festival? A kiss is really harmless against that."

"But then she should also marry him!" But no sooner had he uttered these words, he narrowed his eyes disapprovingly. "No, better not. In the end, you force me to befriend Bakura, just because our children are married. No, she has to break up with him." He looked back at the cherry tree, but Layla and Takeru were gone. "Damn!"

"Let's go home, Mariku."

"No! I have to find her."

"You have to go home and spend time with me." Torn Mariku stared at Malik. He wanted to "spend time" with Malik, but he didn't want Takeru to "spend time" with Layla in the meantime.

"Daddy! Dad!" Layla stood only a few feet away from them and had her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?" Her tone was accusing.

Mariku put an arm around Malik's hips and pulled him close. "We have a date," he said stubbornly.

Malik watched as Takeru bit back the smile.

"Are you spying on me?"

"I would never do that."

"We just wanted to take a little walk," Malik said in support of Mariku. Layla's eyes turned on him. She seemed to be very upset to see him. She had expected something like this from Mariku, but not from Malik. "I just wanted some chocolate strawberries."  
Layla's mouth opened, but she remained silent, as Takeru put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. We can have a double date."

Before Mariku could even agree on this idea mentally, Malik began to speak: "Thanks, but it's your date. We'll go back home right now, right Mariku?"

"But..."

"Right?" Malik hissed.

Mariku lowered his eyes. "Yes."

"Have a lot of fun, you two." He dragged Mariku with him.

"I don't like that," Mariku complained.

"Shut up and buy me chocolate strawberries."

End.


End file.
